


I See Forever When I see Your Face

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [7]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, cooking together, it's cute, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: Valentina wants to do something nice for Juliana, but when Juliana comes home she finds dinner burning in the over.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	I See Forever When I see Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i don't know how else to say this, but damn, am I sorry for what you're about to read. It's bad, like really bad. I have reached a writing plateau and i don't know how to keep this story going. It isn't done yet so I'll update this series again, but I'm not sure when. The scene between Eva and Juliana is mostly done, so that will be posted soon, but yeah.
> 
> send me requests or suggestions for what you want to see. For now, I'll just be diving head first into Cary Grant and Audrey Hepburn movies until further notice. Without further ado, have a wonderful Haw to your Yee and let this hot mess begin! *dramatic theater bow*

Juliana walked through the front door and was immediately hit with the smell of something burning in the kitchen. She carefully slipped her coat off and dropped her bag off to the side. “Val?” she called out cautiously, at first. The further she walked into their apartment, the stronger the smell got. “Val!” she shouted as she walked slipped an oven mitt over her hand and pulled the oven door down. A gust of smoke slapped her in the face, and she had to take a step back. “Valentina!” she shouted again.

She pulled out the pan that was still smoking and looked at it with an endeared smile. Quick footsteps stopped just before entering the kitchen. “Oh, no,” she heard in a soft tone. She turned around to find Valentina in one of her t-shirts and jeans, small smears of flour littered the clothing and Juliana’s eyes softened even more.

“Mi amor,” she said looking down at the pan, noting the charred contents. “You burned dinner for me?” she asked sweetly, stepping over to Valentina. She placed her hands on the taller girl’s waist and pulled her in close.

“It was supposed to be chicken parmesan,” she said with a slight whine. She ran her hand through her hair, tears nearly slipping down her eyes.

Juliana looked into blue eyes and cursed whoever made her blue eyes so tragically beautiful when she was about to cry. She leaned up, kissing Valentina softly. “Don’t cry, baby, it’s okay,” she said, cupping her face gently. “It’s okay.”

Valentina looked into deep brown eyes and gave a small smile. “I wanted to do something special for you,” she admitted quietly. Juliana’s eyes softened impossibly more and placed a kiss to her nose. “I had wine and candles ready, too. And now it’s all ruined,” she said as she moved to look over the charred contents of the pan.

Juliana moved to stand beside Valentina, leaning against the counter and facing the opposite direction. She stared off, looking blankly at the cabinet doors as she tried to think of something that would cheer up her girlfriend. “Is there still chicken left?” she asked suddenly, pulling Valentina from her saddened stare.

“Uh, yeah, I didn’t use all of it, why?” she asked furrowing her brow.

“Ok, cool,” Juliana pushed away from the counter and started walking towards the bed room. “Can you call my mom and ask her if she can bring over her food processor?” she disappeared into the bed room only to poke her head out a few seconds later. “Wait, do we have a blender?”

Valentina looked at her with confused eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re making dinner, but we need a blender or food processor. Is there bread? Can you take it out? I have to change,” then she disappeared back into the room and Valentina huffed out a laugh at her girlfriend’s antics. _“I just remembered; we do have a blender. We made margaritas last week, can you make sure it’s clean?”_

In the kitchen, Valentina pulled out half a loaf of bread that had been sitting in their pantry and set it on the counter while she went in search of their blender. She’d just found it when Juliana returned, dressed in dark skin tight jeans and a sleeveless blouse causing her to loosen her grip on the blender. Juliana rushed forward and caught it before it completely fell from Valentina’s grasp. It didn’t matter how often Valentina saw Juliana’s arms, she was always struck by the toned muscles that rippled beneath sun-tanned skin and she was always left speechless when she saw them.

“You’re cooking in that?” Valentina asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

Juliana grinned at her, a playful glint in her eyes. “Well, if you’re going to be in a dress while we make this, then we both might as well be dressed, don’t you think?” she asked as she set the blender down to the side. Valentina nodded her acquiescence. There was still some hesitance in her bright blue eyes and Juliana desperately wanted to bring back that spark of joy that always seemed to glint in her eyes. “Indulge me, please? We can both figure out how to make this and if it doesn’t then we tell Silvina and she’ll send us food every few days just so we both don’t burn down our apartment.”

Valentina couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in her throat at the image of Chivis recoiling at discovering that both of them had been at fault for potentially setting their kitchen on fire and then begging them to stop trying to cook and that she’d cook for them whenever they wanted a home-cooked meal. Juliana looked at her with bright smiling eyes and she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Juliana’s with a smile. “You win,” she whispered into the space between them. She pulled away and turned to look at the bread and blender and clapped her hands on the counter. “So, what are we making?”

\---

“Now, just flip them over, don’t let ‘em burn,” Juliana said as she started on the mashed potatoes, checking every few minutes on the sauce so it wouldn’t overheat.

Valentina stood over the frying pan, carefully flipping over the chicken rolls and making sure that they looked evenly cooked before pulling them out and onto a cooling rack. Juliana had instructed her through most of the process, letting Valentina do most of the cooking and only stepping in to show her how to do something or to give her whatever ingredients were next. It let Valentina feel like she still made dinner for them and she couldn’t deny that cooking with Juliana beside her was more fun than doing it alone.

They laughed and talked about their day, occasionally joking about something they’d seen on Instagram or Twitter. There was a lightness that seemed to permeate every moment they were together. Juliana’s laughter was like therapy, relaxing every muscle in Valentina’s body. The light touches on her shoulder, her arm or back meant to let her know to move or to let her know that Juliana was behind her warmed her to her core. It was so easy and comfortable to move around each other, Valentina never thought she’d find something like this. She hoped for it, of course, she hoped for it, but hoping for something and actually having it are completely different things.

Juliana gave her something she never thought she could have, and she knew deep down that she would never find it again with someone else. Being around Juliana, having her soft touches and loving gestures always made her more certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this beautiful woman. She turned to look at the woman beside her and smiled. There was a streak of flour on her cheek from Valentina smearing it there earlier, she was biting down on her lower lip as she mashed the potatoes by hand.

“What now?” Valentina asked as she turned her attention quickly back to the frying pan.

“Let me check,” Juliana answered as she pulled out her phone. “It says to check the internal temperature.”

“We don’t have a food thermometer,” she answered flatly.

“Hm,” Juliana hummed. She walked over to the pantry and returned with a toothpick and stuck it into the chicken. When she pulled it out, she looked at it intensely.

“So, is it done?” Valentina asked with a raised brow.

Juliana threw the toothpick into the trash, “I have no clue, I just know that you do that when you bake,” she said with a straight face. In a matter of seconds, they both found themselves in a fit of giggles, their arms wrapped around each other to keep steady. When they calmed down, Juliana looked over at the chicken and shrugged. “I don’t think it’s done yet; we should probably put it in the oven for a while just to make sure it’s cooked through.”

Twenty minutes later they were finally sitting down for dinner. Valentina had lit the candles she planned on using while Juliana poured them wine and set down their plates. “I know this isn’t what you had planned,” Juliana started, taking Valentina’s hand in hers. “But this was the most fun I’ve had making dinner, ever,” she said softly. Her eyes shone with sincerity and something deeper that took Valentina’s breath away because she could see in soulful eyes just how much Juliana loved her. In the back of her head, she could hear a voice saying _I’m gonna marry this girl._

**Author's Note:**

> side note that's completely unrelated to anything: i was opening a package from amazon today, one of those that come in the sealed plastic that's impossible to open. and well, i was pulling at it and accidentally hit my tooth and lip, so now i have a giant bump on my upper lip. so. fun times!!!


End file.
